Thief's shame
by RedHatMeg
Summary: "Remember that there is no greater shame for a thief than to be robbed of." Phalbar, an old enemy of Yondu Udonta, steals something important from him and gives the Ravager an ultimatum. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. The theft

**Please, review. Reviews are working again.**

**The theft**

Since the day the Ravagers stole one of his belongings, Phalbar was plotting a suitable punishment for Yondu Udonta. He waited for the right opportunity almost fifteen years and now the blue pirate was going to pay for crossing the Xandarian mob boss in the most severe way possible. To be fair, Phalbar was far from calling it a vengeance, the thing he was planning for Yondu was more like… an exchange. _Their_ stolen goods for _his_ stolen goods. Plain and simple. Even those lowlifes could understand the concept.

And Phalbar already knew what he was going to steal from Yondu.

* * *

The Ravager's ship landed on Xandar after really long trip and its doors opened. The first person, who came out, was Yondu. He took a deep breath and looked back at his men, crowded behind him.

"Well, boys, you know the drill." He began. "Me and Horuz are going to take care of business, while rest of you can do whatever they want."

The bunch of red-coated bandits gave a gleeful screams. They were eager to get on the ground already, but before Yondu let them leave the ship, he added:

"Except Kraglin, because you're going to take care of Quill."

"But Yondu…" The mechanic began, but his boss cut in:

"You want to argue with me, Karglin?"

"N-no, of course not, captain. I just want to know why…?"

"There are two reasons, Kraglin." Yondu showed him his two fingers and started to explain: "One: because we can't let the kid run around just like that; and two: because _I_ say so. Any questions?"

"I don't need a babysitter!" Peter called from behind. "I can take care of myself!"

"Sure, you can. Just like the time when you've almost got yourself killed by Imperials on Sakaar." Said Yondu.

"Hey, they were gonna steal our ship and all of you were drunk off your asses. Someone _had to_ do something." Peter responded.

"Enough, Quill!" The blue alien didn't like they way, where it was going. "You're staying close to Kraglin, until we meet again in Garlog's Bar. Do you understand or do I have to handcuff you both?"

"No." Said Kraglin and Peter.

"Well then, let's go."

So they left the ship and everybody went their way. Some of the Ravagers directed straight to the Garlog's Bar, others – to the alley that went to the black market. Kraglin, on the other hand, had an appointment with his fellow mechanic, Palder. Kraglin wanted to purchase few parts that were damaged from the battle with some space pirates, stupid enough to try and attack the Ravagers.

Either way, he dragged Peter to the workshop. The kid tried to follow him, but Ravagers' mechanic was at hurry and Peter had trouble to keep up with him.

"Hey, hey, slow down, Kraglin!" The boy called.

"I have a small business with old Palder, so you better be quiet and don't go anywhere."

"Oh, with Palder?" Peter's face lit up. "There's a shop with working arcades next to Palder's place. I can go there while you will be talking with him."

Kraglin suddenly stopped at looked at Quill. The man's eyebrows raised with interest.

"You know, kid, it's not a bad idea…" Suddenly the responsible part of him kicked in. Kraglin kneeled before the boy and, with a frown on his face, he waved his finger warningly in front of Peter. "But you must stay in the shop. And don't talk to strangers. Also try not to get yourself into trouble. Remember that I'm outside, so if anything happen, you call help, do you understand?"

"Geez, it was one time, you were all drunk and they wanted to steal our ship! Will you ever let me live it down?!"

"Kid, this is important." Kraglin put his hands on Peter's shoulders. "I'm responsible for your safety and if anything happens to you, Yondu will be mad. And we both know that mad Yondu, is a bad Yondu."

Peter sighed.

"I will be careful, I promise." He said with resignation.

The mechanic smiled to him, patted jovially his shoulder and stood up.

"So let's go."

When they got to Palder's place, Kraglin had walked Peter into the shop and repeated his earlier warnings. Only when the kid (half-heartedly, because his eyes and mind were fixed on the arcades) assured him that he understood the instructions, the mechanic let him go. For a few seconds he observed as the boy ran to one of the machines and started to play it. And then Kraglin finally exited the shop to make business with Palder.

But neither Kraglin, nor Peter knew that from the moment they've left the ship, someone was following them from the distance, observing their every move.

The spy was a tall Arcturan with a stubble on his face. He was actually expecting more trouble with fulfilling his task but he welcomed the fact that both Ravagers went separate ways (even though, they were still in approximately close distance). He still had to do few things to make his mission accomplished, however, it seemed that he wasn't left with much work.

The spy contacted his boss and reported him about the situation.

"Yondu must be very confident with his man's abilities." Phalbar said." I do not believe that he would be so reckless."

"May I speak openly, sir?" The spy asked.

"I know what you want to say, Dorr." His boss replied. "You are not sure if the plan will evoke… right reaction. Did I guess?"

"Yes, sir. That's what I wanted to say."

"Even if I am mistaken about that one aspect, the other factors will work on our favor. Remember that there is no greater shame for a thief than to be robbed of. Now," Phalbar's voice got more serious. "do not disappoint me, Dorr."

Dorr frowned.

"I will not, sir."

* * *

Yondu had already traded the things he stole (or found out… let's face it, sometimes you're just lucky to gather weird things from space), and now he was observing the stock on the broker's shelves. Few of them were really interesting and he knew that he must purchase at least one of them.

At the same time he couldn't wait to meet his men in Garlog's Bar. A cold beer would be a really good crowning moment for this whole escapade with pirates. Old Garlog was probably dying to find out about their latest adventure and this time they had a really good story to tell. Even Peter had his fair share in it.

* * *

The arcades in the shop weren't arcades _per se_, but they were reminding Peter of their Terran counterpart. The major difference was that the graphics were quite impressive and many of the games were controlled not by buttons or levers but by sheer movement of the player. Whenever Ravagers were staying on Xandar, Peter were looking for arcade games in their neighborhood. He managed to play most of them and he still didn't have enough. He could spent the whole life here if it weren't for Yondu who – sooner or later – was dragging him back to ship or place they've stayed in.

Right now Peter was so absorbed by the game that he didn't care who was entering the shop. He also didn't realize when Dorr came in and joined the line-in behind the boy. That way the Arcturan could observe his target without rising the suspicions of other customers or even the Ravager outside the shop.

The red coat – an unofficial dress code of the Ravagers – seemed to suit this normal looking boy well. Dorr has been informed that the kid is eleven years old and he's from little background planet called Terra. Terran children were quite weak, even if they were already eleven. Still, for some reason he became a Ravager. Yondu must have been crazy to take a useless youngling who could not defend himself from danger and meant only an additional mouth to be fed. Yet, for some reason he did and now there was a Ravager-in-training on his team.

There had to be something about that kid. Something that made Yondu take him from Terra.

Dorr's mind returned to his main goal. He looked around the shop for any ideas as to how fulfill his task. He had a few things that could be proven useful in theft he was planning, but first there was the tricky part.

Suddenly his eyes landed on the shop's bathroom and then – on the guy who was standing next to Peter and cheering for him, while holding a bottle of soda. Dorr smiled as his plan gained an outline.

* * *

"This one looks really nice." Yondu pointed out at a pottery figure of bunny-like creature with antennas.

"Ah, yes." The broker responded, a bit nervously. "It's actually a handmade. A really skillful crafter worked on it."

You always had hard time dealing with customers like Yondu Udonta. Customers like that one time seemed to be genuinely interested in some product and then suddenly reveal that they were looking for some information, you know better to give up… While other time they spot some weird things no other customer wanted to buy, and you never know if they are really interested, or if it's a prelude to some nasty interrogation.

"Just tell me the price." Yondu said, eyeing the merchant.

"Of course, of course. 50 units."

* * *

Dorr extended his arms and gave a fake yawn. Then he went away from the line-in and ordered a soda. He opened the bottle and, taking one sip, approached the guy next to the boy. When the Arcturan was close enough, he tripped, letting both his and the other guy's soda spill all over Peter. Later everything went just as Dorr has predicted: the kid had to stop playing due to him being all wet and sticky from soda. He could not return to the game, all the scores has been lost. The kid was very pissed. He even cursed: "Damn it!" and gave both of his accidental assailants an angry look.

"Look what you have done!" He yelled at them. "This is just disgusting!"

Kraglin, alarmed by Peter's sudden outburst, peaked through the shop's door and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, it is disgusting." He commented. "Although, not as much as that time when a Badoon threw up on you."

"Thanks for bringing that up." Peter growled at him angrily. The he gave a soft sigh. "What should I do?"

"I don't know, kid. Maybe you should try to dry it up?" The mechanic suggested.

"There is a full body drier in the bathroom." Said the owner of the shop.

"But I don't know how to use that thing!" Peter exclaimed.

Kraglin didn't like the fact that he would have to help the kid with drying himself up. He had been just interrupted with really heated and really important bargain. He only wanted to go back to Palder and haggle a good price for a brand new condenser.

But someone offered to dry Peter instead of him.

"Let me help you, kid." Dorr said, trying to look very apologetic. "I feel stupid for what happened."

"I should go too." The other guy added but Dorr turned to him and replied:

"No, you don't have to. I am the one who tripped on you and made it all happen."

And before the unnamed soda drinker could say anything else, Dorr took Peter by hand and directed him to the bathroom. That was the moment when Kraglin started to suspect something. The Arcturan was too nice…

"Do you buy it or not?" Palder turned the mechanic's attention on the condenser.

Kraglin went back to making the bargain. He had to take care of it or a good deal will miss him. Besides – Peter knew what he should do if things got nasty.

Later the Ravager's mechanic will consider this decision as one of the most stupid decisions he had ever made.

* * *

Yondu had already bought five figures and seriously considering buying another one, this time one depicting a pretty girl in long, colorful dress and with a sheep. The blue alien remembered that his Terran cargo-turned-Ravager told him once about dolls called Barbie, which were weird and wore a really stupid clothes, but somehow female younglings on his planet liked to play them. Right now Yondu wondered if the thing in front of him was actually a Barbie doll.

And then a really weird thought crossed his mind. Maybe he should buy something to Peter… It was a funny thought, because generally he was mostly buying kid clothes and food… and sometimes even some medicine. The practical stuff. A doll like that wouldn't be practical at all.

"Yondu, are you sure, you want to buy that?" Horuz spoke to him. "Because it's not worth your month's earnings."

His captain had to admitted that the guy was right. Nevertheless, he decided to spent some time to just admire broker's collections more.

* * *

In the bathroom, Dorr directed Peter to one of shower-like cabins. There – instead of shower – was row of pipes and fans, coming from various directions – little ones on the ground and sides, and a bigger ones on the ceiling. The problems started with "navigation" of this device. The buttons on the door had a weird writing Peter could not decode, even with his translating chip.

"Okay, I'm inside. What should I do, now?" He asked the Arcturan outside.

The man opened the door, clicked some code and closed. Suddenly a breeze of hot air washed over Peter. He still felt sticky but less so than when he was wet. He didn't realize that a foreign gas got through the crack between the door and the floor.

* * *

Kraglin made a good deal, but he felt that something wasn't right. Heavy with new equipment, he entered the shop and started to look for Peter. The owner told him that the kid was still in the bathroom, so the mechanic went there immediately.

He found neither him, nor the suspiciously nice Arcturan. He checked all the driers and all toilet stools, but no trace of Peter. He did, however, smelled a trace of a certain chemical scent, and Kraglin's mind quickly got into right conclusions. Soon his search led him to the back exit of the shop, which were opening on the alley. He ran outside and started to shout after the Terran boy, at the same time looking around for the Arcturan man.

It was like they vanished in the air, but Kraglin knew they couldn't. There was only one solution – he came too late. But this thought didn't let him down. The mechanic started to look for another clues as to what could have happened.

And the more Kraglin was looking, the more scared he was for his life if Yondu would ever find out. But he _will_ find out either way and telling him immediately could prove to be more practical and less suicidal than letting him find out from outside sources.

* * *

"It's good to make business with you, mister Udonta!" Said the broker happily. "I offer myself for the future trades."

Yondu and Horuz went outside and then they directed to Garlog's Bar. It didn't take them long to get there but when they did and spotted the rest of the Ravagers at the bar, Yondu already knew that something was wrong. That something was… missing. And he didn't have to check the list of his comrades, to know who wasn't there.

Right when he was going to look for his mechanic and the youngest member of his crew, Kraglin busted frantically into Garlog's Bar and exclaimed, panic clear in his voice:

"Yondu! Something… horrible happened! The kid…!"

Ugonta's eyes were fixed on Kraglin, waiting for him to spill it up. He did, however, raised his eyebrow and asked the mechanic:

"Is he… dead?"

"No, boss! He has been kidnapped!"

**As some of you can see this is a story mentioned in "Of father figures" (also it is my first multi-chap to _Guardians of the Galaxy_ fandom). At first I planned for Dorr to buy Peter drinks, so he would have to go to pee, but decided against this idea for various reasons (one of them being the fact that it was a stupid plan). I probably also made both Peter and Kraglin idiots in this fic.**


	2. The ultimatum

**My last attempt. I hope there will be no surprises with this chapter, because I really wouldn't want to keep doing this stupid "remove chapter/post chapter" after every four hours.**

**The ultimatum**

Yondu approached Kraglin, making him and all the bandits in the bar nervous, and looked him in the eyes. And his stare was intensive, full of boiling anger that threatened to burst out.

"_What_ do you mean by 'he has been kidnapped'?" Yondu hissed.

The mechanic straightened himself up. It wasn't the first time he screwed up. He realized quickly that a hard work in fixing the problem was the best policy after screwing up in Yondu's crew. So now Kraglin told his boss about everything that happened and everything he had learned from his short investigation. He could clearly see how Yondu's glance was becoming more and more intense. When the mechanic finished, his boss brought his face closer and suddenly there was only a minimal distance between Yondu and Kraglin's eyes. But right after that the blue alien took two steps back and, turning back at him, said:

"You had one job! _One job_, Kraglin! You were supposed to watch for that kid, so he won't do anything reckless!" Yondu turned his face on Kraglin. "And what did you do?! You let yourself lose sight of him, with a stranger none the less! I would never believe that you could be so stupid!"

Kraglin flinched few times under those thunders striking him on and on. He waited for the moment when it would be his turn to speak. And he knew that this moment will come sooner or later.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to the kid by this point?! He can be lying dead in some ditch by now! And all of this, because you were lazy!"

A moment of silence. Yondu gave a heavy sigh, meaning that he let off most of the steam. According to Kraglin's experience, now his boss cooled enough to listen anyone's arguments. That was the time to speak.

"Excuse me, Yondu, but I don't think that's the case."

"Why do you think that?"

"The guy who kidnapped Quill used gas to knock him unconscious. He had to have a back up, because Quill isn't light as feather. Besides, dragging the kid in public would rouse the suspicion. So a group of people abducts a little boy from public place. They put an effort to find him, drug him and take him somewhere. They don't want to kill him, at least not immediately. They clearly have plans for him. I'm not saying those plans aren't sinister but we have some time to find him, before things will get really nasty."

Yondu didn't seem to be convinced. Kraglin could see many emotions in his boss' red eyes. Emotions that he wasn't showing frequently. And seeing all those emotions, Kraglin felt even worse about the kidnapping. The whole crew had some suspicions as to why Yondu decided to adopt Peter and why he was sometimes treating him so… tenderly. The captain himself claimed that since kid was a Ravager as all of them, they have to take care of him, until he will be old enough to take care of himself, however, everybody could see that there was something else, something more than a simple care for a crewmember. No matter how much Yondu was denying it and no matter how much the rest of the Ravagers were pretending they didn't see it, it was still there.

A sudden realization hit Kraglin. Something he hadn't thought out about earlier. The mechanic was always considered the most loyal member of the Ravagers. Yondu trusted him and depended on his opinion during sticky and dangerous situations. He even made him his second in command. That day Kraglin has been trusted with protecting Peter.

_There are two reasons, Kraglin. One: because we can't let the kid run around just like that; and two: because __**I**__ say so._

There was also the third reason. For Yondu there was nobody else he could rely with such delicate matter, than Kraglin.

And Kraglin had failed him.

But then those red eyes narrowed and suddenly there was only one emotion in them – determination. Yondu straightened himself and spoke to all of his men:

"Well then, let's find Quill. First we will find him, and then I'm gonna kill him for being stupid enough to get himself kidnapped."

* * *

Peter woke up in a dark place. Before he even opened his eyes, he felt a dull headache. Not from some kind of head injury but from the inside. Next thing he felt was that his hands were tied up. When he tried to move them, his legs immediately moved along, and that was the moment when Peter realized that the loop with his hands was connected by not so long rope with the loop around his ankles. That, on the other hand, was forcing the boy to sit in a position of bent arms, legs and back. And he already was feeling sore.

But he opened his eyes. The place seemed to be some kind of basement, or at least some dark and small room with the only entrance being stairs on the far side of the boy. Peter himself was sitting in the corner of cold, grey walls. The only source of the light was a neon-like thing above lonely table.

And at the table there were sitting two Arcturans playing cards. One glance at the guy on the right and everything clicked into its place. Kraglin agreeing on leaving him in the arcades, him playing until an Arcturan spilled soda on him, said Arcturan offering himself to dry boy up, the sudden feeling of sleepiness in the drying cabin… It all came back to Peter, making him realize the horrible truth.

He has been kidnapped.

First there was the Anger. How it happened that he forgot about the "stranger danger" thing?! That's something that kids his age know very well – you don't talk with strangers, you don't take anything from them and you don't go with them anywhere, because they might be child molesters or serial killers. And if four years in space taught him anything, is that strangers can also eat him. So one could predict that after all those training he wouldn't be such an idiot. But nope – he went with a stranger. Very wise of him. Very intelligent. When this whole thing will end, Ravagers will consider him even greater jackass. He could already hear Yondu's jeers.

But to be fair it wasn't entirely his fault. Kraglin was supposed to watch over him. That was his damn job, yet he didn't do anything when some suspicious Arcturan took Peter to the bathroom. The mechanic was so absorbed with machines he wanted to buy from Palder that he didn't seem to care where his charge was going. So yeah, there was an argument to use during Yondu's scolding him.

Peter was going to look for a way to escape, when suddenly…

"Hey, Dorr." The Arcturan at the left side of the table spoke to the one on the right. When he finally caught Dorr's attention, he pointed at the boy with his eyes.

Dorr. So that's how his captor was called. Peter observed how the tall Arcturan nodded to his comrade, then stood up and said through the device in his left ear:

"Mister Phalbar, the Terran woke up."

Somehow Peter could hear mister Phalbar's response from the distance between the corner he was in and the table Dorr was standing next to.

"_Excellent. I think it is time for a phase two._"

"Pell." Dorr turned to the Arcturan on his left. "You know what you have to do."

Pell raised from his seat and left the room, taking the stairs. Few seconds later he was gone but someone else entered the "basement". It was an Arcturan too, but he was shorter than most Arcturans Peter had ever met. He was skinny, wore a nice, white suit that reminded the boy of some kind of Latin American mafia boss (but without the stylish hat). Black hair, thin mustache and an elegant cane only fulfilled the image. Dorr was clearly looking at him with respect. Peter didn't have to think twice. This guy had to be mister Phalbar.

Mister Phalbar approached his man and Dorr nodded to him with understanding. Then Phalbar gazed at Peter with a light, rather disturbing smile and came to the boy. He observed the prisoner for a few seconds and Peter started to make guesses as to who was this guy. For now he put his bets on "slave dealer".

Then Phalbar grabbed his cane with one end and – not coming even an inch closer to the boy – lifted Peter's chin with the other end.

_Slave dealer_, thought Peter. _Definitely a slave dealer._

"He is not very muscular." Phalbar said to Dorr and turned his gaze back on the prisoner. "Are all Terrans like that?"

"My guess, sir, is that it depends on the specimen." Dorr replied. "Some are strong, some are weak. And all children are generally weak."

"What do you think, Dorr? How many units people would give for a Terran?"

"I don't know, mister Phalbar. However, this child is probably the only Terran in this part of the galaxy."

"Interesting…"

_Slave dealers. That's period._

"Still," Phalbar turned his back on Peter and approached his underling. "we should be careful. We do not know what it could have learned from this Centaurian scum."

_Centaurian scum._ Peter had heard it once or twice, while travelling with Ravagers. That was how some people were addressing Yondu (either consciously or completely wasted). Peter even asked what's a "Centaurian" (the "scum" part was obvious to him, because the kid was sometimes called a "Terran scum") and Horuz explained to him that Yondu was from Centauri-IV, therefore he was a Centaurian.

Peter didn't know if it was the fact that he was called an _it_, or if his captain was just insulted in front of him, but he decided to finally speak.

"Hey, geniuses!" He called after Arcturans. When they turned their eyes on him, he proceeded: "You've just got yourself into a deep shit."

"Well, well, well. So it can also speak." Phalbar smiled again but then wore a fake indignation. "And such a foul language comes from that mouth…"

This comment didn't make any impression on Peter.

"I don't know, who do you think you are" He continued, frowning. "but you should know better than capture me."

"And why is that, little Terran?" Phalbar for the first time in this whole conversation said something to Peter, not to Dorr. And the things kid was going to tell him…

"_Hello-o_!" He only regretted that he couldn't open his arms or do any other, more complicated gesture. "The red coat? Bunch of badass thieves? Crazy Centaurian, who can kill you with a whistle?"

"So you believe that Ravagers will come to your aid?" Phalbar cut in, smiling. "You really think that Yondu will rescue a weakling like you?"

This comment, on the other hand, made Peter speechless. There was something in the way Phalbar had said it that made the boy not so certain.

"O-of course he'll do!" He finally spilt it out but his voice was a bit shaken.

Phalbar's smile got even wider as he spoke, calmly and smugly:

"We will see, Terran weakling. We will see."

* * *

Yondu had a plan. He wanted to start his search for Peter in the place the boy has been abducted from. But when the Ravagers approached the shop next to Palder's place, they had been interrupted by Pell.

"You must be Yondu." He said to the blue alien.

Yondu eyed him with suspicion, remembering Kraglin's story, but when he looked at his mechanic, Kraglin shook his head. The Centaurian turned his gaze back on the Arcturan, before pushing him aside and directing towards the shop.

"Sorry. I have no time for talk."

The Ravagers followed their leader, and for a few seconds Pell was observing their distancing backs.

"I have an information about the Terran!" He said behind them.

Suddenly they stopped. Yondu turned slowly to Pell and looked at him with a frown. And then he whistled. A thin, long arrow behind his belt slowly raised up, took a horizontal position and then quickly flew to Pell as Yondu was still whistling. The arrow stopped right in front of the Arcturan's face and his eyes were fixed on the arrow's blade. Then Yondu approached Pell.

"I'm all ears."

For a few seconds Pell was just standing, turning his gaze form arrow to the blue pirate, before he finally took a deep breath and drew out from his pocket a small communicating device. He clicked few buttons and when a screen spread in front of them, the Arcturan finally gave the device to Yondu. Few seconds of static and finally the screen was showing mister Phalbar in the dark room.

"_We meet again, Yondu Udonta._" Phalbar said.

"Do I know you?" Asked the Centaurian.

The man on the screen didn't seem familiar to him at all. However, Yondu already hated his smug smile and fancy suit.

"_Why yes, we do know each other, Yondu._" Phalbar smiled even wider. "_My name is Phalbar. Fifteen years ago you have stolen something that belonged to me._"

"Any details?" Yondu raised his eyebrows. "I've stolen many things in my life. It's hard to keep track on what belonged to who."

"_Oh, I can refresh your memory._" Phalbar said and drew out something in front of screen.

It was something small and most of the Ravagers couldn't make out what was that, but when Yondu saw it, it did refresh his memory. Now he knew perfectly what was what he had stolen from Phalbar fifteen years ago. Suddenly he remembered the whole theft. He even remembered the fun he had while committing it. But now… now he had a bad feelings about what Phalbar was going to say or do.

"_Either way_" Phalbar said, turning Yondu's attention once again on himself. "_since you have stolen something from me, I have stolen something from you, too._"

He moved a bit to the side, revealing tied up Peter. Yondu's bad feelings has been confirmed and he felt coldness on his spine. Peter, on the other hand, looked at the screen and for a moment he and Yondu were observing each other.

Phalbar continued:

"_I would like to arrange an exchange. The thing you have stolen fifteen years ago for a Terran. You must agree, Yondu Udonta, it is a fair trade._"

Yondu's eyes gazed from Peter to Phalbar.

"And what if I don't have it, anymore?" The Centaurian asked.

Phalbar chuckled.

"_Then I will keep the Terran._" He turned his gaze on his hand as if he suddenly found an interest in his own fingernails. "_At least until it will start to bore me. And believe me, I can get bored easily. There is also a million ways to dispose of body on Xandar._" Suddenly Phalbar got serious and looked Yondu in the eyes. "_You have three days to bring back what you have stolen. It is more than enough for such skillful trader as yourself._"

"It's a dangerous game you're playing, Phalbar." Yondu hissed.

"_Well, you have invited me to play fifteen years ago._" Phalbar said and added: "_Give me a call, so we will be able to arrange our meeting._"

He disconnected.

* * *

Phalbar smiled and turned to his underling.

"Have you seen his face, Dorr?" He said with a small smile. "It was an expression of sheer annoyance."

"Yes, sir." Dorr replied. "But I'm not sure if three days…"

"It can go three ways, Dorr." Phalbar directed towards the stairs. "One: he will oblige to the ultimatum. Two: he will decide to sneak here and retrieve the Terran. And finally three: He will abandon that useless thing. I'm prepared for all of those scenarios."

They were both at the entrance. Phalbar left the room and suddenly there was only Peter and Dorr. Dorr went down and returned to the table to eat a lunch.

Peter, on the other hand, realized that the whole situation is more horrible than he thought. Well, not as bad as getting into a clutches of serial killer or child molester, but still very bad and very complicated. There was also that one little thing that made Peter disturbed.

_You really think that Yondu will rescue a weakling like you?_

Phalbar might have left the room, but his words stayed.


	3. In search for Peter

**I was going to post this chapter after the trip in Cracow... but I decided to do it before the trip. I only hope that the circus with the previous chapter won't repeat itself.**

**In search for Peter**

The first thing Yondu did after putting the device into his pocket, was giving a short whistle so the arrow would move from Pell's head to his throat.

"Now" The Centaurian said to him. "you will tell me everything about the place Peter and your boss are in."

Pell's eyes gazed down as he once again looked at the arrow threatening his life. For a moment he was silent, probably contemplating, whenever fulfill Yondu's orders or not.

"Come on, we don't have a whole day!" The blue alien hustled. "Tell me, where they are and we leave you alone."

'I-I…" Pell mumbled quietly. "I-I ca-can't-t-t…"

"Really? Why?" Yondu asked.

Pell gulped.

"He's… He's listening… If… if I-I-I s-s-say something, he'll… he'll…"

Ravagers could see the tension in whole his body, and fear in his eyes. Arcturan wasn't afraid of them, but he also wasn't happy to die for Phalbar. The truth was that Pell feared both Ravagers and Phalbar.

Judging by that alone, Phalbar must have been someone ruthless.

Yondu remembered something. His former employer (the one that requested that fateful theft) told him that Phalbar could be… dangerous if crossed and that he was a monster. That person was vague about the details of Phalbar's monstrosities but when Yondu was observing her, he could see fear, hatred, and…

There was also something else. Recent rumors he had heard that day while doing business with the broker. Rumors about a new player on Xandarian underground scene. A mob boss, gaining _reputation_. Too bad Yondu haven't heard the name.

Yondu whistled. Pell closed his eyes, probably thinking that he's gonna die. How he must have been confused, realizing that arrow's blade was not on his throat, anymore. The Arcturan gave a sigh of relief but then looked at Yondu with astonishment. The Centaurian, on the other hand, was observing him intensively.

"He's not a very nice boss, is he?" Yondu asked.

"Yeah, he's not." Pell smiled with agreement.

"You have a chip in your spine, yes?" Yondu continued interrogation.

Pell only nodded.

"And if you even _try_ to tell us where's Peter," The Centaurian's eyes narrowed. "you will be exterminated?"

Another nod from the Arcturan but this time Pell's face seemed to lose some color.

The longer Yondu was thinking about this whole situation, the worse it was becoming. There was no use in threatening Pell to get the information they needed, because even if he'd agreed to tell them, he probably would be killed by his own boss, before he would even open his mouth.

Leaders could try to secure their authority and secrets among their men by two things: by respect and by fear. Now, Yondu was mostly using both of those methods and he was getting pretty decent effects, however, some crime bosses preferred mostly fear. Maybe they thought that respect was equal with some kind of fear, but Yondu knew that fear-induced respect was flawed. Men of tyrannical bosses were more open to betray them if offered a better job or an opportunity to kill him when put on the edge.

But some leaders liked to be feared. They were finding satisfaction in seeing people shaking, stuttering and cowering before them. Often those bastards were finding satisfaction also in causing pain. They also could be very creative with _ways _of causing pain… Yondu, even without information from his previous assignment, knew that Phalbar was this kind of mob boss. During their short conversation Yondu spotted few familiar traits of classic cultured sociopath at power.

And Peter was held hostage by him.

Who knew what Quill was going through right now. Yondu had to figure something out. He had to find a way to get the boy out of there as soon as possible.

In the spin of twenty seconds he already had a solution.

"Tell me, my Arcturan friend," He began. "do you have any children?"

At first Pell seemed to be confused but after few seconds he replied hesitatingly:

"No."

"How about younger siblings?" Yondu inquired. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well… yes." Pell responded more certainly. "I do have a little sister." But right after he said it, he once again was scared.

Yondu could see what Phalbar's underling was afraid of and what kind of thoughts were crossing his mind. Before Pell started to beg for mercy for his sister, Kraglin (probably realizing what Yondu was planning to do) said:

"You see, buddy, we consider Peter our little brother. A bit annoying and reckless, but still a little brother. If you were in our place, what would you do?"

Pell didn't respond but they could see that he was thinking about the answer. However, Yondu already knew what Pell would do. He would do everything Phalbar would say. Because this Arcturan was just a messenger, not a soldier. So his only way to protect himself and his close ones from a maniac was trying not to anger him. But Yondu could also see something else in Pell's expression. An understanding. He understood both the protectiveness for "little brother" and the fact that Ravagers could "take care" of Phalbar, ridding him off from Pell's life. Maybe this kind of motivation would be enough.

Yondu drew out a map of Xandarian city they were currently in and gazed at Pell. At first the Arcturan seemed to not understand what Yondu expected from him, but after another look of stern red eyes a sudden realization hit him. Pell hesitatingly extended his arm and pointed the location of Peter's whereabouts.

"Let's go." Yondu turned his back on Pell and with one swift gesture ordered Ravagers to go with him.

As earlier, Pell was observing their backs, before calling after them:

"You should do what mister Phalbar says! You won't defeat him anyway!"

As earlier, Yondu turned to him slowly.

"I expect him to be strong. As for him not being defeated, we will see."

* * *

Then came Annoyance. Peter was annoyed by the uncomfortable position he was in, by coldness of the floor and by the fact that there seemed to not be anything he could use to cut off the rope. Well, he expected to not find any sharp objects around himself but there was none also on far sides of the room. No blades, no springs, no wires, no keys, no table corners (the table Dorr was sitting at was round and had one leg; besides crawling to it would alarm Peter's captors right away). And when Peter was observing the rope he was tied by, he could see that biting it wouldn't help too. It was made from really strong material. Aside from the current rope problem, Peter didn't know how strong and fast Dorr could be, how many people are upstairs, what kind of security systems were here, or how far he was from familiar territory. In short: at least for now, there was no means of escape.

Peter sighed. He hated when it was happening. During his short life as a Ravager he had been captured few times. After first couple of kidnappings he learned how to increase his chances in getting free, before other would come and rescue him. He successfully escaped three times already and the balls of one of his former captors probably still ached.

But this time it looked like Peter had to wait for the Ravagers so they could rescue him. And Phalbar gave Yondu three days so they will probably take their sweet time. Peter didn't like it when he had to rely on them to get out of trouble. Peter was surprised to discover that even though Phalbar threatened to kill him, if Yondu won't do to his bidding, the boy wasn't scared at all. Because why would he? Yondu was always coming for him.

_But what if he won't come this time?_

This thought was stupid. So Peter decided to occupy his mind with something else.

"Hey." He said to Dorr. The Arcturan looked at him with expression of boredom and Peter continued: "So… what was the thing that Yondu had stolen from your boss?"

"It's not your business, Terran."

"It is. I'm here, sitting on the floor, all tied up, because Yondu stole something from Phalbar. I want to know what was that. I really hope it was something very valuable. Because… you know… I don't like the idea of being kidnapped because of a candy bar."

"The only thing you need to know, Terran, is that if Centaurian want to get you back, he has to return what he has stolen."

"You know, my name is not 'Terran' and his name is not 'Centaurian'. I would really appreciate if you remembered that."

"Oh, yeah? So what's your name, Terran?" Dorr's eyebrows raised.

"Peter Quill. But you can call me Star-Lord." Peter smiled.

"And why would I call you that?"

"Because that's my cool nickname!"

"Yeah, right." Dorr said with sarcasm.

* * *

Ravagers had split up. Some of them went to the bars, inns and slums to get some information about Phalbar and his gangsters, while others, under Kraglin's command, checked the location Pell had shown them. Kraglin was going to make a little reconnaissance and find out about security, place where Peter is held, and if there was any way to sneak inside. Yondu needed those informations to prepare a plan.

The place was actually some kind of abandoned factory, but looked impressive with its multiple levels and massive walls. It still had traditional Xandarian white and light esthetic but the dirt and neglect took their toll on the building, and – alongside with neighboring slums, still polluted shore and a tall wall, separating building from those things – made it look darker, more sinister. How it was preserved after all those years, Kraglin didn't know, but somehow rest of the Xandar had forgotten about the fact that long time ago they had a factory like that. The sign near the main entrance was saying: "Tero's conserves". Suspiciously looking Arcturans were walking outside the factory. Some of them were talking with each other, others were smoking, another ones were just standing, guarding the building from the unwanted guests.

Kraglin was still not convinced about whenever Pell told them truth, or not. Sure, there were a lot of gangster-like Arcturans but it not necessarily meant that Peter was there. The mechanic even explained his doubts to Yondu and his boss said:

_That's another reason to check this place. We can confirm if Peter is there or not._

So Kraglin turned in small, mechanical, spider-like device, Ravagers were always using for discreet reconnaissance. It climbed up on the wall and extended its wings to fly around the factory. Meanwhile hidden in safe distance Ravagers could watch everything the device was seeing with camera in its eyes.

For a few minutes they've seen only Phalbar's people doing various things in the factory – from playing cards to cleaning their guns. The factory itself was big, dark and dirty. It had four floors, there were pipes in some places, but any needless machinery must have been removed long time ago to make place for weaponry, furniture and stuff that was illegal in major part of the civilized universe.

The mechanical spider landed on the ceiling of first floor and was walking around aimlessly, however, Kraglin was making observations. He still didn't know where Peter could be held, but when his eyes spotted Phalbar entering the factory, the device started to follow him. The mob boss opened one of the door on his right and spider registered a stairs on the other side of the door. For a half of the minute the device was crawling on the walls, right behind Phalbar to the not well-lit basement-like place. The Ravagers suddenly started to remember that this was the place Phalbar was calling from. Soon their eyes spotted boy tied up in a corner.

"Yondu." Kraglin contacted his boss. "We've found Peter."

* * *

Yondu was sitting on their ship and receiving the information from his men. When Kraglin called, the Centaurian turned on the view from spider's camera. Small smile graced his face as he felt satisfaction after so long searches. However, the smile disappeared, when Phalbar turned his face to the camera and grinned smugly.

"_I knew, you would do something like that, Yondu Udonta._" He said, still smiling, and then directed slowly towards Peter. "_After all, you are a thief. What more I could expect from someone who sneaks cowardly into someone's house while everybody are asleep?_"

Yondu wanted to tell him something but he realized that there was no way his response would reach Phalbar.

"_Anyway,_" The mob boss continued, stopping in front of scared Peter. "_before I turn off that little toy of yours, I have to punish you properly for such insolence._"

He raised his cane and swayed it, much to the boy's horror. Yondu was going to call his men and order them to go there, but before he even could use a button, Phalbar hit Peter in the face. A short, loud shriek of pain escaped boy's mouth and Yondu could already could see a bruise forming on Quill's cheek. The Centaurian watched the whole scene, stunned.

Phalber turned to the camera and approached it.

"_Remember, Yondu Udonta. You have three days or else you will never see your Terran again._"

Another sway of the cane and mechanical spider was destroyed.


	4. Alone with the psycho

**You know, I didn't even finish this story and I'm already thinking about the sequel XD.**

**I just hope that it all makes sense.**

**Alone with the psycho**

Yondu fell on the chair and clenched his fists on the armrests. The vision of scared Peter was still fresh in his memory and suddenly the Centaurian felt the strange urge, he never suspected he will ever feel towards any child or even an adult. He wanted to hug Peter. The more he was thinking about the fact that boy had been hurt and still _can_ be hurt, the more he wanted to go there and take the kid into his arms.

But this weird urge faded away as Yondu's anger was boiling inside of him, alongside with another feeling – fear. Phalbar was a dangerous man, ruthless and ready to do anything to get what he wants. If Peter stayed there even one second longer, it would be one second too long. And if there was a time to get the kid out of there, this was the time. Kraglin and others were already at the place where Peter was held, so Yondu could send them there. But he also wanted to meet Phalbar, tell him few things about messing with Ravagers and make him pay.

The reason that he didn't do it by now was that he didn't have any clear plan. And Phalbar wasn't someone you should go against without any plans. It would be a stupidity, a suicide even. Phalbar was clever and for sure prepared few tricks for unexpected visitors. So Yondu's anger was strong but his experience was kept him in check.

He also remembered that Pell had a chip in his spine. Who knows if Phalbar didn't insert such chip in Peter's spine as well? Just in case Yondu wasn't going to cooperate.

"_Whoa, dude, you're royally screwed! _"

Yondu's eyebrows raised up, when he slowly turned his gaze at the screen that few minutes earlier was showing the view from spider. There was still no vision but Yondu could swear that he had clearly heard Peter saying those words.

"_Why is that, Terran?_" Phalbar asked with the most composed voice Yondu could ever expect to hear from him.

"_Well, Kraglin was building this thing for three months. He'll be sooo pissed…_"

The Centaurian was surprised to discover that spider wasn't destroyed completely, but Peter's words were more surprising. There was no trace of fear in his voice. Just his usual laid back behavior. Like the kid wasn't scared of Phalbar at all and like he have not been just hit by him in the face.

* * *

Annoyance has been turned into Rebelliousness. Peter wanted to show Phalbar that he wasn't afraid of him and that he can be tough. This guy acted all mighty and clever… He was reminding Peter of some cartoon villain. He really started to piss Peter off.

He looked at the mechanical spider. At first, it seemed to be completely ruined but Kraglin once told the boy how to recognize if it's still active or not. Phalbar was turned back to the mechanism, so he didn't see how it was twitching. There was a slight chance that it was still working and even if the view could not be shown, the sound still remained. Of course, Peter wasn't sure but he was ready to try. Maybe if he made Phalbar talk, the guy would give some information that could be useful for Peter's rescuers.

Meanwhile Phalbar looked at his underling.

"Dorr?" He said.

"Yes, sir?" Asked his servant.

"Leave us alone." His boss replied.

"Yes, sir."

The Arcturan man went upstairs and left the room. Phalbar, on the other hand, came closer to Peter and stopped few inches from boy's feet. Peter felt cold sweat on his spine but he frowned, looking at his captor. Meanwhile Phalbar smiled devilishly.

"I assume that your stupidity does not let you understand the situation you are in, Terran. It is the only explanation of your behavior." He bent over him. Now his face was in front of the boy's. "Either way, I can help you understand."

Phalbar straightened himself and now he was looking at his prisoner from above.

_It's time_, Peter thought. _I have to make him talk._

"You know" Peter started. His smirk took Phalbar aback. "Yondu is not a coward."

* * *

Yondu's eyebrows raised again. Of all the things, Peter could say right now, that one was the least expected.

"_A douchebag, yes, but not a coward._"

Yondu smiled. That's more like it. Still… why the kid wasn't afraid? Yondu had a bad feeling about this. One wrong sentence and it would end horribly.

* * *

"I guess, you are right, Terran." Phalbar replied, smiling widely. "Sending a bug into my hide-out was not an act of cowardice. It was an act of stupidity."

"Oh, come on, man! You don't believe that either!" Peter looked at Phalbar intensively.

"I admire your confidence in this Centaurian scum but I assure you that it is misplaced. Besides, no matter how smart Yondu Udonta could be, I still have an upper hand. I predicted all of his dirty tricks."

_Yes_, Peter thought. _Gloat some more. Bad guys love to gloat and when they do, they say something about their plans._

"But this is not of your concern, Terran." Phalbar said suddenly, smiling even wider.

* * *

"Well, kid, you've tried." Yondu said, still sitting on his chair.

It wasn't a bad plan. The blue alien actually thought it was kind of clever… However, it seemed that Phalbar was aware of this kind of mind traps.

Yondu still felt uneasy about this whole situation. He hoped that Peter won't say or do anything stupid, but – knowing the kid – it was highly possible. Nevertheless, Yondu was still listening with tension. It was the only way to know if Peter is fine.

* * *

Peter cursed soundlessly and looked at his captor again. He had to try another way.

"How about that: an answer for an answer?" He started with a light smile. "I will ask you a question and you will have to reply it, and then you will ask me a question and I will have to reply it."

Phalbar gazed at the boy with interest. He probably contemplated the whole idea but Peter couldn't quite guess if he liked it or not. Still not saying anything, Phalbar raised his cane. Peter realized that he never stopped to hold it like he was going to hit something or somebody, and now the kid was observing with uneasiness as the cane's end slowly leaned towards his face and lifted his chin. The coldness of the cane and reminder of the previous hit made Peter flinch but his eyes turned on Phalbar who gave another of his sinister-looking smiles.

"It is an interesting concept, Terran." He said finally. "However," the cane moved from Peter's chin to his cheek, dangerously near his newest bruise. "I have a one requirement for this game."

Peter resisted the urge to gulp.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"No questions about this place, its security and about my plans for Yondu Udonta. If you break that requirement," Phalbar leaned to Peter and whispered: "I will be unpleasant. Do you understand, Terran?"

A drop of sweat ran down Peter's forehead, when boy was looking into those eyes. He was moving his gaze from Phalbar to his cane and back, feeling the tension growing inside of him. He already decided that Phalbar should stop invading his personal space.

"Yes… I understand." He said, releasing a breath, he didn't know he was holding.

"Good." Phalbar smiled, straightening himself up.

Then he went to the table and took a chair. He put it in front of Peter and sat comfortably.

Well, the boy hoped that the deal help him get some information about security and eventual traps, but – at least for now – it was out of option. Peter decided that he will figure something up later.

"I will let you take the first turn, Terran."

* * *

There was a silence on the other side of transmission and Yondu knew that Peter was thinking over his first question. The Centaurian didn't know what to think about this whole idea. It _was_ very clever but also very risky, giving the person Peter was dealing with. And Phalbar already made it clear that he neither fall for a questions that could help Yondu get the boy out of there, nor he was going to tolerate them. There was not much space for maneuver.

Yondu only hoped that the kid won't be stupid enough to mock Phalbar. It was quite clear that the Arcturan was a psycho. And first rule of dealing with psychos was to never anger them unless you have an upper hand, and even then you should watch for your ass.

But did Quill knew it?

"_That thing, Yondu had stolen from you…_" Peter started, taking Yondu back to the reality. "_What was that?_"

For a moment Yondu wondered if Phalbar will tell Peter the truth… and what will be the boy's reaction. Will he be surprised? Or will few things click in his mind and few of Phalbar's earlier statements suddenly will make sense?

Yondu sighed when the memories of that theft started to haunt him again. He would never imagine that it could have such consequences…

* * *

Phalbar was silent for a few seconds, cleaning his suit. Then he looked at Peter with emotionless expression and replied:

"It was something very valuable to me."

"Any details?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"You did not say that the answer should be precise."

_Okay, smartass_, Peter thought. _Two can play this game._

"Your turn." He said, smiling lightly.

"Well then," Phalbar smiled back. "tell me, Terran: Why Yondu keeps you around?"

It was rather unexpected. Peter was predicting that Phalbar will ask about something connected with Yondu's weaknesses.

* * *

The question was astonishing also to Yondu. Why Phalbar wanted to know that? Was there any purpose in that question or did the mob boss was just curious?

* * *

"You are skinny and come from a backward planet. Some could say that he would have no use in Terran weakling like you. So what is the point in making you a Ravager?"

Peter had to think the answer through. Not only because he decided earlier to pull the "be vague about the answer" thing on Phalbar, but also because he wasn't sure himself. Yondu never explained to him why he took him from Earth and why he chose to make him a Ravager. And to be honest – Peter wasn't asking about that. At first, it was because he was kind of scared of the blue guy, and later – because there always seemed to not be a good moment to ask about it.

* * *

Listening to silence, Yondu wondered, what Peter thought about this whole "let's take a kid from Terra and adopt him" thing. The Centaurian knew that maybe someday he will have to tell him about his heritage and why he hasn't been taken to his father, but this day was far, far away. Still, did Peter have any theories about it?

"_Well, Terran?_" There was clear tone of impatience in Phalbar's voice.

* * *

Peter looked at his captor and smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Maybe he likes my company."

The boy admitted that it was a good enough answer. He didn't know if it was true or not… after all Yondu sometimes seemed to hate being in the same room as him, while on the other times he acted like he didn't mind.

"Okay, it's my turn again." Peter decided to move on and don't occupy himself with those weird thoughts. So he asked: "Did Yondu steal your money?"

"I assure you that if he did, I would handle this in a different way." Phalbar started to examine his cane. For a moment his gaze was fixed on its end, but then he looked at Peter and said: "Do you think that he will come for you?"

There was that question from earlier. But Peter already knew the answer and he was going to shove it down Phalbar's throat, if necessary.

* * *

That question confirmed what Yondu suspected earlier. Phalbar wasn't asking them to satisfy his curiosity. He was playing mind games with Peter. Yondu trusted that Quill would be smart enough to see the obvious logical flaws in Phalbar's actions…

…and that the kid already knew that Ravagers will come.

* * *

"Well, he sent the spider to make a reconnaissance." Peter started. "So they probably will come, sooner or later. Besides," He smiled at Phalbar. "you want him to come. You won't get back what Yondu has stolen from you, if he won't come." Suddenly the kid saddened. "You said earlier that you have plan, even if he would come without the thing he stole."

"Indeed." Phalbar replied. Then he stood up and once again approached Peter. "I also said that I have a plan in case he would not come for you."

He kneeled before his prisoner and started to stroke his face. Phalbar's hand was gentle, even soft, but Peter could feel strange, unsettling feeling, like a venomous spider which was walking on his cheek and could spike him any moment. The electrifying sensation made him motionless as long as he was feeling his captor's touch on his skin. The worst part about it was that Phalbar was so gentle and seemed to enjoy seeing tension on Peter's face.

"I keep wondering," The Arcturan finally spoke. "are you some kind of a pet to him?" He titled his head a little. "Or maybe there is something else. I do not see what use he would have in you, Terran."

Peter realized that he was breathing heavily. His heart was pounding like crazy. With every stroke of Phalbar's hand, he felt dread building inside of him. The voice of the Arcturan was hypnotizing him with his quiet, haunting tone, pouring right into Peter's ears.

The Anger, Annoyance and Rebelliousness faded away, finally making room for Fear.

But Phalbar was going on:

"Such a small, fragile creature… I know that Centaurians can be very sentimental, but I would not suspect that Yondu Udonta would display affection towards a mere Terran."

And suddenly, without warning, Phalbar slapped Peter. The slap was hard, so hard it made him almost fall on the ground. It left on Peter's cheek a burning and aching sensation. The boy watched as his attacker stands up and seats back on the chair.

"You must have a really high hopes for this Centaurian scum. A weaklings like you have to rely on the strength of others. So you are probably now longing for his rescue. Am I right, Terran?"

Peter felt the Rebelliousness growing inside him once again. He realized very early that Phalbar was considering him an animal, maybe sentient, but still an animal. And Peter wanted to scream.

He raised his cold and intensive gaze on Phalbar and with shaking voice said:

"My name…"

* * *

"…_IS PETER QUILL!_"

Peter's scream echoed in almost empty ship. Yondu would never suspect that the kid can have so much power in his lungs. The Centaurian never heard Peter screaming so loudly, even right after they've abducted him from Terra. But this wasn't a scream of fear (although, Yondu could hear some undertones of terror in the first few seconds of these words), but a scream of anger. Maybe – just like in Yondu's case – this anger was boiling slowly to this very moment… or maybe it was an immediate reaction. Either way, Peter cut Phalbar's bullshit. At least for now.

"_Yondu?_" For the first time in ages, Kraglin had spoken to his boss. "_What should we do?_"

There was a silence in the air. A silence full of tension and restlessness. Yondu waited impatiently for any indication of what was going on in this small room with tied-up Peter. Million thoughts were passing his mind. He wondered if Peter lost hope; if Phalbar was reading himself to punish the kid for his insolence; or if there were any traps Kraglin could disarm right now. But most of all Yondu was wondering, if doing to Phalbar's bidding was the right solution to this situation.

He never planned to do it in the first place. Even if there was a chance to give Phalbar what he wanted, Yondu was against it. Because you don't negotiate with terrorists. Because when somebody cross you, you have to give him a lesson. Because if you mess with one Ravager, you mess with all Ravagers.

But Yondu needed a plan. A good plan. He could not ask Nova Corps for assistance (jerks probably still had charges against him and his team, besides, Ravagers were taking care of their affairs themselves) and Phalbar probably was prepared for another bug. At the same time there was no time to wait, and no plan good enough to work.

Yondu was torn apart.

"_Yondu?_" Kraglin's voice was hustling him. "_Should we go there?_"

The Centaurian was going to give him an order, when the silence in Peter's prison has been broken…

* * *

"Forgive me, _Terran_." Phalbar said the last word with as much despise and contempt he could muster. "I have forgotten that it is your turn to ask a question."

Peter didn't have to think long about what he wanted to ask his captor about.

"Did Yondu steal a jewelry from you?"

"No. It was nothing of this kind of things." Phalbar looked once again at his cane.

"So maybe it was a weapon? He once stole a bomb."

"No, it was not a weapon." Phalbar frowned and stood up. He motioned towards Peter and the way he was holding the cane, made the boy flinch.

"Your favorite toy?" Peter almost screamed. Nervousness was clear in his voice as he added: "He… he really likes toys, you know…"

Phalbar raised the cane in the same way as earlier, when he was "punishing" Yondu for the spider. Peter wanted to cover his face with hands, but the bonds made it impossible. He could not protect himself from the hit and he already saw a flicker of cold anger in Phalbar's eyes.

"Please, no!" He screamed in last attempt to save himself from beating.

* * *

_This_ scream, on the other hand, made Yondu rise from the armchair. Right after those words, he heard a very familiar, loud thud and soon after that came Peter's whimper. Yondu's blood froze in his vines as he remembered once again Peter's scared face, when Phalbar hit him for the first time.

And once again the Centaurian wanted to go there and rescue the kid. Or at least tell him that everything will be fine. But he could not charge there and save Peter. Not if he wasn't sure if Quill's spine had no killer chips in it.

* * *

The blow was so strong it cut boy's lip. For a moment Peter feared that he lost a tooth. Suddenly he realized that his cheeks were wet.

"Well, well, well." Phalbar's voice was calm, mocking even, and the Arcturan put the cane down. "So you have dropped the façade of bravery, Terran, and decided to finally show weakness. First begging for mercy, then crying in fear. Good."

* * *

Yondu clenched his fist and hit the nearest wall. Right now he hated Phalbar. He hated his mind games, his cold-blooded brutality, his smug… The anger was boiling inside of the Centaurian's body, as he kept thinking about Peter being trapped with this man in one building. Right now Yondu swore in his mind that when he will finally come to Phalbar, there will be no place in the universe that bastard could hide from his wrath; no mountain big enough, no water deep enough, no planet far enough to save the Arcturan. Yondu was going to punish him for everything he had done to Peter.

But his train of thought has been interrupted by a familiar voice:

"_What did he steal?_"

* * *

With a bit of an effort Peter wiped his face. Only then he raised his head and looked at Phalbar again.

"What is so important that you mess with the Ravagers?"

"As a matter of fact, I do not consider Ravagers a threat. They should by now see that _I_ am a threat to _them_."

"What did he steal?" Peter repeated.

"You are starting to bore me, Terran." Phalbar growled. He turned his back and directed towards the entrance.

But Peter was persistent.

"What did he steal?!" He called after the Arcturan.

"There is no use, Terran."

"What did he steal?!"

"You can scream all you want. We can always knock you out."

"What did he steal?!"

"Goodbye, Terran." Said Phalbar, exiting the room.

"WHAT DID HE STEAL?!"

It was the last sentence Peter screamed out, before he was left alone… and before he felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

Peter's question was echoing in Yondu's mind as he was standing alone in the ship. Soon he heard Kraglin asking again for orders. Yondu sat back in his chair and called him back.

"You will all come back here and tell me what did you find. Then we will create a plan and kill this son of a bitch."


	5. The weeping

**You can consider this chapter a Breather Episode. Not much happens here, because at first I didn't know what should happen before I move to the final chapter about Ravagers rescuing Peter.**

**Also, I fear that all the things I did to Peter might have caused a PTSD.**

**The weeping**

Peter couldn't remember when was the last time he was so terrified. Of course, that fateful night right after his mother's death was quite high on the list of most horrible moments in his life, but after four years with Ravagers, he didn't consider it as bad as he thought back then. There was also that few times, when he got himself into trouble (sometimes it was his fault, sometimes his red coat's). Some of horror movies, he saw back on Earth gave him nightmares for a few nights, but that was to be expected and after some time he forgot about them. The news about his mom having cancer was pretty scary too but on a different level.

Either way, none of that experiences could compare with the dread Peter was feeling right now. He still remembered Phalbar's face, when he was stroking his cheek and hitting him; he remembered the feeling of the Arcturan's hand on his skin, and all those words his captor said to him and to Yondu.

_I would like to arrange an exchange. The thing you have stolen fifteen years ago for a Terran. You must agree, Yondu Udonta, it is a fair trade._

_And what if I don't have it, anymore?_

_Then I will keep the Terran. At least until it will start to bore me. And believe me, I can get bored easily. There is also a million ways to dispose of body on Xandar…_

_Such a small, fragile creature… _

_So you believe that Ravagers will come to your aid? You really think that Yondu will rescue a weakling like you?…_

_Do you think that he will come for you?…_

Peter was crying. Probably for the first time since Yondu had abducted him, Peter was crying his heart out. He hated himself for doing so, after all Ravagers could hear his weeping through the remainings of spider and they might think that he is a weakling. Yondu didn't approve weakness and he wasn't showing it himself, so Peter was constantly feeling the need to act tough around Ravagers. Yet right now he couldn't stop crying. The more he was trying to stop the tears from running, the harder it was getting. Whenever he managed to wipe tears, the new ones were coming. His Shame wasn't enough to stop them, and the Helplessness was making it worse.

He was in dark place, with no way to cut the ropes, and he didn't know anything about the security or traps Phalbar prepared for Yondu, so the boy couldn't warn his captain. It seemed that Peter couldn't even _try_ to escape on his own. He had to wait for Ravagers to show up. But how long it will take? Will they come today? Tomorrow? In three days?

Or maybe they won't come at all?

He wanted to believe that they would never leave him. After all, he was a Ravager and Ravagers were taking care of their own men, and Yondu was standing firmly to the rule that if you mess with one Ravager, you mess with all of them… But there was this one part in Peter's mind that was doubting that they will risk their lives to save him. Right now he was crying like a baby, not to mention that he let himself to be kidnapped in the first place. He was already considered a load for many members of the crew, so by now they could already have enough of saving his ass.

Peter desperately wanted for all of this to be over. He wanted to get back to Ravagers' ship, close inside his room, cover himself in warm covers and listen to music on his walkman. He really regretted that he didn't have it right now. Maybe few scores from Awesome Mix Volume 1 would make him feel better.

So Peter kept weeping, deepening in Fear, Shame and Helplessness.

* * *

Kraglin didn't like Peter. The kid was annoying, he was constantly getting into trouble and listening to that stupid headphones, and he sometimes was talking about weird things, only he understood (to this day Kraglin didn't know who the hell is Spock). The mechanic admitted that the kid could be useful and he tolerated the little brat, but he chose not to hang out with him, if there was a chance not to. When Peter was sad, angry or scared, Kraglin didn't care all that much about his feelings, although it has happened from time to time that he was saying something comforting, just so the kid could stop whining. But he never thought that they were close or that he will ever be worried about that kid.

Now, when Kraglin was returning to his captain, the soft sounds of Peter's weeping were driving him crazy. He turned it off but still couldn't stop thinking about the kidnapped boy. The memories of Peter and Phalbar's conversation was still fresh in his mind. He could imagine lonely, tied-up child on mercy of the psychopath. It was nothing like any of Peter's previous misadventures with thugs and bullies picking on him, while there was a chance for Ravagers to intervene. It was a real kidnapping.

For the first time ever Kraglin was truly and utterly worried about Peter. And since he was so worried, how much worried Yondu must have been?

* * *

Yondu couldn't bring himself to disconnect with the spider. He didn't know if he did so, there would be no way to connect with it again. At the same time quiet sounds of Peter's weeping were echoing around the ship. The Centaurian tried to focus on the possible breakout plan, but his mind was constantly returning to Peter's cries. He wanted to tell the boy that everything will be fine, however, he knew it was impossible. Spider was never meant to transmit the sound from Ravagers' side. Because why would it? The last thing Kraglin wanted was people they spied on, hearing them arguing over something stupid.

But right now the kid could use some comfort and a reassuring that soon he will be rescued. And this weeping was haunting Yondu, because even if he turned the connection off, he couldn't stop Peter from crying.

The Ravagers were coming to the ship. Yondu ordered them to meet in this part of the ship that was their unofficial meeting room. Kraglin and his men were last to appear, but when they came, Yondu finally stood up and join them. While going out of the control room, he could still hear Peter's weeping.

* * *

Pell nervously entered the room, where Peter was held. He was scared that Phalbar knew about his little betrayal but the boss seemed to be occupied by other things and didn't even look at Pell before ordering him to watch the kid. Nevertheless, Pell still felt uneasy. After all, he didn't know if his sister was safe or not.

When he closed the door, Peter gazed at him with wet eyes. He observed the Arcturan with mix of fear, anger and sadness. For a moment Pell felt sorry for him. When he really thought about it, the kid kind of reminded him of his sister.

_You see, buddy, we consider Peter our little brother. A bit annoying and reckless, but still a little brother. If you were in our place, what would you do?_

Pell walked down the stairs and slowly approached Peter. The boy was still looking at him with enmity, so when Pell stopped in front of him, he kneeled and gave the prisoner the most sincere and friendly smile he could muster. This, on the other hand, surprised Peter.

"Wait, I will help you." Said Pell and drew out a handkerchief from his pocket.

Then he carefully wiped his tears and helped him blow out his nose. Next, he sat beside Peter, who was still observing him with astonishment. For the first time one of his captors showed him kindness. And it was a kindness with no undertones of hidden agendas. Peter was sure about it, he didn't know why, but he was.

"Don't worry." Pell smiled again. "It won't take long."

"How would you know?" Peter looked at him. He felt like he was going to cry again.

"I've met the Ravagers." The Arcturan replied. "They were pretty determined to get you out."

For a moment Peter was going to ask: "Really?", however, he decided against it.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Neither Pell know what to say next, nor Peter was saying anything. Although, it was a good moment to ask few questions. Maybe this guy would provide some informations for Ravagers. Of course, there was no point in asking him, where Peter was right now, since Yondu and co. already knew it, but how about the rest? Of course, Peter had to play it clever.

But first things first.

"Can you tie me up in different way?" Peter asked. He even tried to show Pell his hands, but he couldn't raise them. "The position is very uncomfortable and my back is aching."

Pell thought about it for a few seconds. He personally wouldn't mind to do so, but he suspected that the kid might use this opportunity and somehow escape. For the same reason mister Phalbar forbade untying the Terran, until he himself says so. And if Pell said yes, he could be exterminated right away.

"I can't." He finally replied. "Not if mister Phalbar didn't give me an order."

"Shit." Peter cursed.

Pell wanted to comment on kid's potty mouth, but he thought that when you're hanging around Ravagers, you're getting used to a not-so-pretty language.

_Well_, Peter thought, _here goes nothing…_

"So…" He started, rolling his eyes on the space in front of him, but then looking back at Pell. "Are there a lot of you?"

"What do you mean?" Pell asked rather calmly.

"Well, are you a big organization, or a small one?"

Pell didn't see a threat in this question, so he replied:

"You know, it's hard to say. I guess, you must compare it to something else to see whenever it's a big organization, or not."

"Well then, how your gang is looking comparing to Nova Corps."

"Don't be ridiculous, kid. There is no greater organization… in terms of amount, of course" He added nervously. "…than Nova Corps."

"How about Ravagers?" Peter really hoped that Yondu won't be pissed about it later. "Do you think that you have more men than us?"

"And how many of you there is?" Pell asked.

Peter didn't expect this question. He looked at the ceiling and started to count. Well, there was Yondu, and Kraglin, and Horuz, and guys from machine room, and that guy who really needed the dentist, and that guy with an eye patch, and that asshole, who once tried to eat his walkman… Peter has never counted the Ravagers before, and the truth was – they were quite large group of thugs, when you think of it. And sometimes this group was gaining members during various missions or breaks, so keeping the track wasn't as easy as it could be.

"Erm… a lot?" Peter smiled sheepishly.

"You don't know how many Ravagers there are?" Pell raised his eyebrow.

"I was never good in math." Peter replied.

"Well then, there is also a lot of us." Pell said.

"But I think that you must be more than ten people."

"Probably more than fifteen." Pell smiled.

The boy decided to move on with the inquiring.

"Your boss is a really clever dude." He started. "I'm sure that the security here is very tight."

Peter could see the nervousness on Pell's face. He could see that the Arcturan considered this question very dangerous. Pell's only reply was turning his head away and telling the kid:

"I'm just a recruit, a messenger. I don't know everything."

"But when you have to send a message" Peter started. "you have to do everything according to procedures, like saying the right password or something… And probably there are guards, and security system…"

"Please, stop!" Pell almost exclaimed, turning his gaze back on Peter. His eyes softened and he whispered: "You don't know, what is the price for lack of discretion in this place."

"Probably death." Peter said.

"But it's not a one death, boy. It's a death of your loved ones too." Pell replied. "So, please, don't let me say things, I would regret later."

_One such thing is enough_, the Arcturan thought.

Peter decided not to push it. Repaying this guy with death sentence for his kindness seemed to be very cruel (not to mention it would be a really dickish move), and Peter really didn't want to do it.

It looked like no matter what he'll do, he will have to wait for Yondu, anyway.

"Can you at least tell me," Peter's eyes softened. "what did Yondu steal from your boss?"

Pell's expression showed a relief and the Arcturan looked at Peter with sadness.

"I wish to know myself. But only the closest men of mister Phalbar know that."

Peter sighed. So even that he won't get from this guy… What a shame.

* * *

After gathering enough information (well, most things Ravagers have found out on the streets, Yondu knew already), analyzing it with Kraglin and others, and eliminating options that just couldn't work, Yondu formed a plan. It had flaws, he was first to admit it, but it also was crazy enough to work out. Some subtlety here, some old-fashioned violence there… Even Phalbar would admire that plan, if he'd ever found out about it.

"So everything is clear." Yondu said to his men. "Everybody knows what they have to do?"

The Ravagers nodded with understanding. Yondu smiled widely.

"Well then," He said. "let's go."

Before he came out, he returned to the starship controls, where the connection with spider was still open. Yondu was surprised to hear no weeping on Peter's side. Instead, he heard a conversation…

"_Can you at least tell me, what did Yondu steal from your boss?_"

"_I wish to know myself. But only the closest men of mister Phalbar know that._"

Yondu's eyebrows raised. This voice sounded familiar. Oh, yes. It was that messenger from earlier, who showed them Phalbar's hide-out. It seemed that he has been sent to Peter.

"Yondu, are you coming?" Horuz's voice reminded the Centaurian that he had a job to do.

"Yes, I'm coming."

The leader of Ravagers disconnected with the spider and joined his men. When he was exiting his ship, one thought crossed his mind:

_Carry on, Quill._


	6. The rescue

**So here it is! The great finale! But there will be one last chapter soon.**

**Also I've kind of pumped up the dialogue mentioned in "Of father figures".**

**The rescue**

Yondu affirmed that everybody were on their positions and only then drew out the device Phalbar's messenger gave him earlier. When he was connecting with the mob boss, he felt a rush of adrenaline. His part in this plan was vital. Not because he was a leader (well, that too), but because if he will play it right, the rest will do their parts too. He _had to_ do this right. One bad move and there will be few problems.

Soon he could see Phalbar's face, just like Phalbar could see his. The Arcturan smiled to him. That was the moment, when Yondu realized that Peter's captor is sitting on the armchair in some kind of warehouse area.

"_Well, well, well._" Said Phalbar. "_Does this mean that you have found my property?_"

"Actually no." Was Yondu's reply. "I'm calling, because I think, we need to talk about few things."

"_We have nothing to talk about, unless you want to give back what you have stolen, Centaurian._"

"I know you can find it yourself. After all, you are a mob boss, right? It's not like you have no power on this planet to get the information, you want. So I conclude that you don't want to take it back all that bad."

"_I believe in justice, Yondu Udonta. Justice and retribution. Since you were the one who stole my property in the first time, it is only fair, if you were the one, who will retrieve it back._"

Yondu hated when people were talking about justice. Some members of Nova Corps really liked to abuse this word in their speeches. However, there was something sickening in someone like Phalbar saying the word "justice". Maybe it was the fact that Phalbar meant something utterly different by it, or maybe it was the fact that he was a psychotic asshole.

* * *

Meanwhile at the back of the Tero's factory, Kraglin sent another mechanical spider. This one flew right above the wall and hid inside pocket of one of the guards, who was just walking into the main building. While being inside, the spider landed on the ceiling and Kraglin started the search for the main computer.

* * *

Horuz, on the other hand, waited for Kraglin's signal. Only when the mechanic's part of the plan would be over, he could proceed with his own.

* * *

"Well then," Yondu spoke. "when we are stepping on 'eye for an eye' territory, I must say you picked the wrong… _thing_ to steal from me." He couldn't believe that he would ever call Peter a 'thing', but here it was.

"_Oh, really?_" Phalbar's smile got even wider. "_I would like to disagree. You clearly value that Terran, although, I really do not know why._"

"You could have kidnapped any other of my men and the effect would be the same."

"_No, it would not be the same._" Phalbar looked at Yondu meaningfully. "_We both know this. Everybody can see that you treat the Terran differently._"

Yondu wanted to ask, how would he know that, but he assumed that Phalbar had heard some rumors. Maybe the Centaurian really was soft to Peter. At least soft enough, so the whole galaxy could see that. It was a bad news. Bad on so many levels.

"_You must admit that taking a useless Terran youngling to your crew was a very stupid idea._" Phalber put up his cane and seemed to observe its end with interest. "_I was hoping to find out why you did that, from the Terran itself, but it did not know either._" Suddenly he gazed once again on Yondu and smirked. "_Well, I guess, now I can ask you personally._"

Yondu kind of expected the conversation to go that way, but he still felt uncomfortable. He really hoped that Kraglin was doing fine right now.

* * *

The spider was still searching for the computer. There was a slight possibility that Phalbar was carrying it with himself but Kraglin didn't think it was the guy's cane. The mechanic was skillful enough to see if someone's belongings had a hidden buttons or levers, besides there must have been hundreds of men in this place and one button to active all the chips would not be enough (not to mention about the precision). So Kraglin assumed that the computer controlling the chips (and everything else) must have been in some kind of cabinet.

Generally cabinets of factories' higher-ups were on the highest levels, so that's where Kraglin sent his spider. When it was finally there, the spider started to follow Phalbar's underling (the one, who has kidnapped Peter), who was checking all the rooms for some reason.

* * *

"_Tell me, Yondu Udonta_" Phalbar gave the Centaurian another smirk. "_why are you keeping that little Terran?_"

Yondu raised his chin and his red eyes looked intensively at the Arcturan.

"It's none of your business." He said shortly.

"_But I am curious! I know you are taking care of him due to some kind of affection, however, I do believe it is something more._" Phalbar's face leaned closer. "_An entertainment, maybe?_"

"Oh, yes. He sings us dirty songs." Said Yondu sarcastically and smirked.

"_I was considering if it is some way of releasing sexual tension_" Phalbar started, causing Yondu's smile to drop. "_but I do not believe that you could have taste in younglings. Or could you?_" He looked at the Centaurian, rising his eyebrows.

Yondu frowned. He knew that Phalbar was saying this all to piss him off, but this suggestion made him wonder for a moment if some people were thinking that way too. Yeah, galaxy was full of sick bastards, he was aware of that, but why people presumed that he would be one of them?

* * *

The first three rooms were just an abandoned cabinets, right now filled mostly by recreational devices like arcades, vending machines etc. The next one was some kind of conference room. However, soon the Arcturan stopped in front of closed door with password-coded lock, and Kraglin knew they were in the right place. Dorr checked for anybody, who could see him, and when he reassured himself that he was alone, he clicked the code and entered the room.

And Kraglin's spider above Dorr, entered it too.

* * *

Phalbar leaned his back comfortably on the armchair and continued:

"_You are silent, Yondu Udonta. Is it because you are offended or did I guessed right?_"

"You're not as smart as you think you are, Phalbar." Yondu looked at him intensively. "Even _I'm_ not that twisted."

"_No, of course, not._" Phalbar's fingers started to run up and down the cane. "_You are one of those pathetic creatures believing in conscience and codex. You will rob and kill but you will never hurt a child._"

"Said a guy, who was talking about justice a couple of minutes ago." Yondu smiled.

* * *

Kraglin waited. When the Arcturan finally left the room, the spider landed at the computer. For a couple of seconds it was searching for the right place and when Kraglin finally spotted it on the backside of modem, he gave the spider a command. A moment later the Ravagers' mechanic hacked into Phalbar's computer.

"I'm in." Kraglin contacted Horuz and Yondu.

Now there was the main part of his task.

* * *

Yondu tried to maintain the poker face, when he heard Kraglin's signal, so he looked at smiling Phalbar and said calmly:

"Yeah, I'm one of those losers with standards, but you're more cliché than me."

"_Oh really?_" Phalbar raised his eyebrows.

"At least I'm not a sadist, who considers everybody inferior to himself and threatens death to his own men, if they fail me. Also, you think that you're sooooooo smart and sophisticated, when you're just pretentious."

Phalbar didn't comment this statement. He changed the subject:

"_So the Terran is neither for an entertainment, nor for sexual pleasure. Then what purpose does it have?_"

Yondu felt how his anger is boiling again.

"Stop calling him an 'it'." He growled, barely stopping himself from yelling. "This kid is not an 'it'. He's a person and he has a name – Peter Quill. He can talk, learn, think and feel. He can shoot the gun and when he will grow older he will be able to deceive, fight and pilot a ship. He has potential to become a great man, so don't you dare call him an 'it'."

Phalbar's expression changed. Yondu could see that he realized something. This realization surprised him at first, but then the mob boss smiled widely.

"_Oh, now I can see._" He said with almost hissing voice. "_Now it all makes sense._" He turned his gaze on Yondu. "_You are afraid of your mortality, Yondu Udonta._"

"What the hell?" Yondu was taken aback.

"_You have taken the Terran to make him your apprentice, and maybe even your successor. One day you will give him your ship and let him lead your crew. And all of this to ease the terror of inescapable death. In other words: you consider this Terran your son._"

Yondu thought about this for a moment. It seemed kind of crazy. He never had such plans for Peter (hell, he would never let him pilot his ship in the first place), but maybe… maybe…

Maybe there was something in it.

* * *

Kraglin's smile has spread across his face as he was finishing his task. He felt triumphant and he would probably taste this moment, if it wasn't for the fact that they didn't have much time. The spider disconnected with the computer.

"Okay, Horuz. Your turn."

Horuz and his men quickly disarmed and knocked out all guards in the entrance. The whole incident was unnoticed by monitoring, because it had been disabled by Kraglin's spider. Now the Ravagers had few minutes before other Phalbar's goons will come there and block the entrance. Kraglin and his men soon joined Horuz and they all crossed the threshold of Tero's Conserves Factory.

They were met by an army of Phalbar's underlings. Kraglin quickly directed towards the nearest stairs and started climb up them. While Horuz and others were fighting with the mob boss' men, the mechanic tried to get to the highest level of factory. He dodged few bullets and even killed one guy, who tried to stop him, nevertheless, he was in the room, he wanted to be. Still catching breath after a long run, Kraglin turned on the microphone that was standing on the table. He sat comfortably on the chair, cleared his throat and said to the microphone:

"Attention, please." His voice echoed through the factory's speakers. The sound of battle was still hearable so Kraglin decided to try again: "Excuse me, gentlemen. I have an announcement to make, so before we proceed with the general beating, can we all stop for a moment?"

Few seconds later Kraglin smiled at the sound of silence.

* * *

Peter and Pell looked at the ceiling, listening the sound of Kraglin's voice, coming from above. Peter smiled. Any doubts about Ravagers coming to his rescue faded away, when he heard the sounds of chaos outside and mechanic's words only confirmed to the boy that the cavalry has arrived.

"_That's better._" Kraglin said through the microphone. "_My name is Kraglin, and I'm the mechanic of the Ravagers. We've managed to disable the extermination chips. So if any of you feel like running away from this shithole, you can do it right now._"

It seemed like some of Phalbar's men took the advice, because Peter and Pell could hear people running.

* * *

Phalbar looked at Yondu with expression of annoyance. The Centaurian, on the other hand, smiled to him triumphantly.

"_Well played, Centaurian scum, well played._" The mob boss hissed. He raised his chin. "_But if you think that you can take the Terran now, you are mistaken._"

Yondu stopped smiling and sent Phalbar a cold gaze.

"Oh, but I do take Peter from you. You will have also a unique opportunity to feel the wrath of the Centaurian."

And, not waiting for Phalbar's response, Yondu disconnected and directed towards the factory.

* * *

After few seconds of only listening, Pell turned to Peter and started to untie him. But he was doing it with such rush, he had problems with unknotting the loop on Peter's hands.

"We have to hurry up." He said, still struggling with the knot. "You must join the Ravagers, before…"

"Before what?" Came from the upstairs.

Pell froze. Peter, on the other hand, looked up at Phalbar, Dorr and some other, nameless goon, who went down and quickly approached them. Pell returned to his senses and stood up. At first he was watching his boss with fear, but then his expression changed into more fierce and he stepped in front of Peter. Phalbar stopped few inches from Pell and for a moment they were looking at each other.

"Step aside, idiot." Phalbar said. His voice was calm, but the threatening undertone could be clearly heard. When Pell didn't move, the mob boss repeated: "Step aside."

Pell looked into his eyes – those horrible eyes, filled with cold cruelty – and felt how his courage is melting. With sickening feeling of shame, he stepped aside and let his teammates take Peter. But it wasn't enough, because right when he did that, he has been knocked out.

Dorr kneeled before Peter and untied his ankles. Then he grabbed boy's arm and stood up. The other of Phalbar's goons, grabbed the other arm and both men looked at their boss. Phalbar's expression was cold, almost emotionless, however, Peter could already see anger in his eyes, when Arcturan nodded and turned to the stairs.

* * *

When Yondu entered the hide-out, most of Phalbar's men were either gone or dead, however, the battle was still going on. The Ravagers were fighting with their usual fierceness, but their leader stopped and started to look around. He didn't have to wait very long for Phalbar to show up. The Arcturan, alongside with his two men and tied-up Peter, came out from the room on Yondu's right and stopped in front of the Centaurian. He was holding a gun.

The two leaders of criminal organizations looked at each other, however, while Phalbar stayed emotionless, Yondu's eyes were burning with anger, determination… and something else, something warm, something… reassuring.

He glanced at Peter and for a moment their gazes met. And Peter, who was standing behind Phalbar, stared at his boss. Suddenly everything stopped. Battle noises quieted down, time slowed and all the boy could see was Yondu looking at him with protectiveness, he has never seen in those red eyes.

But few seconds later those red eyes moved back to Phalbar.

"This is the end, Phalbar." Yondu was first to speak. "You've made a big mistake."

Phalbar chuckled.

"You want to scare me, Centaurian scum? I will not be scared of your threats."

"Oh, I'm done with threatening you, Phalbar." A wry smile graced Yondu's face. "You mess with one Ravager, you mess with all Ravagers. Now" His face got gravely serious. "give back the kid, before I lose patience."

"And why would I do that?" Phalbar asked smugly. Not moving his eyes away from Yondu, he came closer to Peter and pointed his gun at boy's temples. The red eyes narrowed, while the Arcturan continued: "It is kind of cute that Yondu Udonta cares so much about that Terran weakling. Someone could say that you have become soft." He raised his voice. "Do you know what I have heard about you?! Are you aware of your own legend?! The great ruthless Yondu Udonta! A mercenary scoundrel who install fear in his own men! You are not even close to the picture painted by people all across the galaxy! You are as weak as any other member of your useless kind!" He glanced at Peter and returned his gaze on Yondu, who was calm, cold even. The Arcturan ended his gloating with a hiss: "What would you do now, Yondu Udonta? You can kill me and my men but not before I kill your precious Terran."

The Centaurian was silent. He realized that at this point Phalbar didn't care if he get back what he originally wanted Yondu to return. The Arcturan wanted revenge. Who knows – maybe it was always about the revenge…

"Well," Yondu smiled. "I can't say, I didn't warn you."

He put his lips together and started to whistle. Peter smiled, knowing what will happen next. The arrow in Yondu's belt raised up in the air and directed towards three Arcturains. Their prisoner, on the other hand, closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the massacre that was going to happen.

First, the arrow flew with high speed to Phalbar and with one swift move ran through the joint of the hand, holding the gun. The Arcturan screamed with pain that echoed through the factory, the gun, on the other hand, landed on the ground. Next, the arrow, making the slalom, pierced through the chests of thugs holding Peter and stopped in front of Phalbar's torso.

The mob boss looked first at the arrow, then at Yondu. They've exchanged their gazes and he smiled smugly. For the last time, because Yondu whistled a one, long tune and the arrow pierced through Phalbar's chest.

Peter opened his eyes just in time to see Phalbar's body to fall on the ground and Yondu's arrow return on its place. Due to previous evacuation, the body count wasn't very big, still for a moment Peter was observing the battleground with sadness (not shock, mind you; he stopped to be shocked by corpses, when he witnessed death of one of Ravagers in a fight). It was the end, but he felt cold, and exhausted, and hungry, and just horrible…

The Ravagers finished the fight and they all surrounded Peter, asking if he's okay and telling him that now everything will be fine, because he was with them again. Yondu came a bit later, causing his men to move aside. The boy could still see this protectiveness in blue alien's eyes.

"What are you waiting for idiots?!" Yondu screamed. "Untie him, now!"

When they cut off his ropes Yondu looked at Peter. For a moment Peter could see exhaustion also on his face.

"Let's go back to the ship." Said Yondu turning to the factory's main entrance.

**Sorry, I didn't know how to make this battle less anti-climatic.**


	7. What did he steal?

**And now the age-long question will be answered XD.**

**Thank you for your support! Don't forget to leave the comment!**

**What did he steal?**

"Yondu, wait!" Peter called after him, making the Centaurian stop and turn to the boy. "There is an unconscious man in the basement I was held in."

"Is he bleeding?" Yondu asked.

"No."

"He'll be fine."

"But… he wanted to help me escape. And he was nice to me earlier."

Yondu thought about it for a moment. He remembered the conversation he heard, before going out to save Peter. This unconscious man must have been the messenger. The same messenger that they convinced to show them Phalbar's hide-out.

"Horuz." Yondu said.

"Yes?"

"You and your men will take care of that guy. Check if everything is alright and bring him to us."

Horuz seemed to be a bit surprised but did as he was ordered. His captain, on the other hand, looked at Peter, then on Kraglin, and once again on Peter. The red eyes focused for a moment on boy's hands. On wounds caused by rope. Similar ones were probably on kid's ankles. Then Yondu looked at Peter's face – on the cut on his lip and on the bruise on the cheek.

"Quill" He started. "How are you feeling now?"

For a moment Peter was speechless. He wanted to say that he felt tired and hungry, and wanted to go home, but he couldn't spell it out. So much happened that day… Peter felt that he was going to cry again.

Yondu could see that on his face, so he turned to his mechanic.

"Kraglin, you will be carrying Quill to our ship."

"Me, Yondu?" Kraglin couldn't believe it. So he was trusted with the boy again after this whole thing?

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The Centaurian sent him a cold glare. "If I tell you that you must take care of Quill, you are taking care of Quill. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Said Kraglin and smiled.

* * *

Kraglin was carrying Peter on his back, while walking two steps away from Yondu. The captain was silent for a few minutes, before he finally started his lecture:

"Well, I hope that you both learned something from this adventure." He turned to them and sent both his cold gaze. "None of this would have happened if you, Kraglin, were doing what I said and if you, Quill, weren't so stupid to go with some jackass alone."

Peter tried not to look on Yondu, because he was certain that the Centaurian was disappointed in him. The boy could already hear the disappointment in Yondu's voice. On the other hand, some part of him wanted to say that all of this would have not happen also if Yondu didn't steal this thing from Phalbar in the first place. What was it anyway?

Yondu continued:

"Quill, you should get by now that it will be better for you to stay away from trouble. Yet you keep getting into it constantly. One day we might not find and rescue you. What will you do then?"

Peter felt the defiance growing inside of him.

"Well, you _are _teaching me how to fight, right? And I've manage to escape few times from guys who wanted to kill me."

"Yes, you did, but today you couldn't."

"But Yondu" Kraglin decided to speak. "he was trying to give us clues."

"Yes, that was pretty clever." Yondu admitted. For a moment Peter could hear a slight tune of pride in his voice, but then the blue alien returned to his scolding mode: "Still, kid, you must learn one important thing: when dealing with the psycho, you try not to anger him, unless you have the upper hand. And even then you have to be careful, because the guy can pull something nasty off. Do you understand, what I'm saying?"

"Yes." Peter mumbled.

"I can't hear you, Quill."

"Yes!" The boy said with annoyance.

"Good."

For a moment they all were walking in silence. It was kind of soothing, especially after all what Peter had been through. Actually the boy never thought he would ever feel so nice around Ravagers, especially Kraglin. But now Kraglin was giving him a piggy-back ride and he was so warm… Peter's back was aching, but giving the fact that they still didn't get into the ship, it had to be far away, probably in the same place when the kid saw it last time.

Anyway, he was feeling safe right now and he couldn't wait until he will be back on the ship. He will eat something and go to sleep to the tunes of Awesome Mix Volume 1. However, there was only one thing that didn't give his mind rest. One question that was burning to be asked.

"Yondu?" Peter said, lifting his head and looking at the captain.

"Yes, kid?" The blue alien seemed to be annoyed by the disturbance of silence, however, Peter could also hear some weird tunes there.

Nevertheless he spoke:

"What did you steal from Phalbar?"

Yondu suddenly stopped. Other Ravagers did it too, so they wouldn't crush into each other. The Centaurian turned to Peter. He was quiet for a couple of seconds, observing the kid on Kraglin's back. Yondu's mind was thinking about whenever he should explain this all, or not. Then his eyes once again looked at boy's wounds and Yondu decided that for all the things Peter had been through, he deserve to know.

Yondu turned his back on them and said:

"I will tell you. But not here. On the ship."

Then he started to move again and others moved too. Peter livened up and smiled triumphantly. He was still tired and hungry, but he knew that he won't go to sleep until he find the truth.

* * *

On the Ravagers' ship Peter's wounds has been treated with a balm on hands and ankles (it was actually the only wounds that needed a treatment). Then he fed himself with a pie, Horuz was sent to buy in the nearest shop, and only when the kid filled his stomach, Yondu ordered him to go to his quarters, so they could finally speak.

He showed Peter a chair and the kid used the invitation. Yondu himself sat on his bed and looked at Peter, who felt a bit uneasy, being alone with his captain, especially in the Centaurian's quarters that were mostly reserved for his most trusted men. But here he was. He had to admit that it was quite cozy.

However, Peter was here for an answers.

"So," He started resting his hands on knees. "what was the thing you've stolen from Phalbar?"

Yondu took a deep breath before looking at Peter with a strange sadness.

"It wasn't a thing, kid." He finally said, his voice quiet, but hearable in the silence of the room. "It was a person."

Peter's eyes widened.

"A… person?"

Yondu nodded.

"Who?" Peter had to ask.

"His wife."

"His _wife_?!"

Well, that was interesting. Peter would never thought that Yondu was able to steal someone's gal. To be fair, the Centaurian was rarely showing interest in romance (although, Peter once saw him flirting with some woman on Garlog's Bar), so most of the time Peter thought that he was a workaholic. Yet, it seemed that there was some sappiness in Yondu after all.

"It happened fifteen years ago." Yondu continued. "I was still doing solo missions back then. She came into Garlog's Bar one night and started to bother various mercenaries there." Yondu's voice was calm, his expression serious." She wanted to employ someone, who would help her run away."

Peter suddenly understood. And it made something drop in his stomach. Something heavy.

Yondu turned his eyes on the floor.

"But nobody wanted to help her. She didn't have enough money, although, she was saying something about her family being wealthy." He gazed again at Peter. "After few hopeless attempts, she sat at the table and started to cry. It so happened that I was sitting at the same table. You know, kid, how I hate crying. So, to make her stop, I asked her why she wanted to run from her husband. And she told me." His voice became hissing and Peter could see contempt in his eyes, when he said: "Phalbar was treating her like a slave, sometimes even like an object. He was beating her, violating her body and calling her names. You know, kid, she even had a scar. Right here." He ran his hand on his left cheek. "And she showed me her other scars. She was practically _begging_ me to take her to her family home."

"And you took her." Peter actually stated it, not asked.

"We've made a deal." Yondu confirmed shortly and proceeded with the story: "She gave me the installment and we immediately put our plan into motion. The flight took us three days, but we had no problems in the way, although, she was still afraid that Phalbar will find us and take her back. We've managed to get safely to her home planet. When we were parting, she seemed to finally be at peace. I don't know what happened to her, but I assume that she's doing fine. After all, Phalbar didn't get her."

Peter was listening this story with a flush. He couldn't quite believe it at first, but then it kind of placed itself in his mind. Besides, Yondu was very serious, when he was talking about it. He was using this kind of tone, he reserved for stories in bars. These kind of stories that was telling about his dead comrades. And suddenly the consequences of this particular story hit Peter.

"Okay, kid, what's with the stupid grin?" Yondu asked.

Peter smiled even wider and looked at his captain.

"You did a noble thing." He said, almost whispering.

"She paid me, idiot." Was Yondu's reply.

"Oh, really?" Peter crossed his arms and asked, still smiling: "How much?"

"Three hundred units. And a sandwich." Said Yondu with unemotional face.

"Three hundred units is not even close to your escort price!" The boy exclaimed triumphantly and neared his face to his captain. "Admit it, Yondu, you did it, because you were sorry for her."

"You forget about her family. They gave me the rest of my payment." Yondu retorted. He sighed and added: "Besides, why do you care, whenever I was sorry for her or not?"

Peter didn't respond. He was just observing Yondu with a soft smile. This smile was full of pride, hope and warmth. Yondu could almost read the kid's mind: _He's not as he seems to be. He has a tender side. He can do good things…_ It was kind of annoying. Now Quill will think that his captain is some kind of a noble outlaw or other crap like that. And he will be telling it others about it. Oh, Yondu was going to regret this whole conversation.

But then something changed in boy's expression. His face saddened, he moved his hands to the upper parts of his arms, like he wanted to give himself a hug, and suddenly Peter gazed at Yondu with eyes that threatened to get wet.

"Do you still want me as a Ravager?" He asked unexpectedly.

Yondu raised his eyebrows.

"And why should I not?"

"Because I'm not tough enough."

"Tough?" Yondu asked.

A wave of bad memories overwhelmed Peter and he started to cry again.

"Damn it…" He said with a weak voice.

He tried to wipe the tears, but – as earlier – the new ones appeared almost immediately.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Why he had to be such a crybaby?! Why he had to act like a weakling in front of his own captain? Yondu probably already thought that Peter was weak. He have heard boy's pathetic weeping through the spider. The worst part of this whole situation was that Peter was remembering how scared and helpless he felt; how he wanted to go home already. And that's why he couldn't stop crying and why he couldn't even hide his shame. The tears were coming anyway, not caring who sees them.

Yondu observed him for a moment. He understood what was happening. After all, you don't move on from memories of your kidnapping just like that. Being held hostage by a psychopath wasn't something that you can forget about. The kid might be safe and sound, he might be well-fed and kept in warmth, but it didn't change the fact that he went through hell.

Yondu stood up, causing Peter to focus his eyes on him.

"Okay, Quill, stand up."

A bit confused, the boy did what he was told. Yondu came closer to him and right now they were standing face to face. Peter was kind of worried. Yondu's face was very serious. Suddenly the Centaurian kneeled and their gazes met.

"I will do it only once, kid." He said with serious voice and even raised his finger. "And remember that I didn't let my men eat you, so don't you dare ever tell anybody about it."

Peter was scared. What Yondu wanted to do to him? He didn't know what to expect, but it looked like it was going to be something unpleasant.

The kid certainly didn't expect to be hugged by Yondu. But it was what actually have happened. Yondu – harsh, scary Yondu – opened his embrace and pulled confused Peter into a hug. The Centaurian felt oddly warm and he smelled like a mix of sweat and musk. It was sort of a pleasant feeling.

Yondu also was taking some strange delight in that embrace, however, when he was hugging Peter, the kid seemed to be smaller than he really was.

And he kept crying.

"I'm sorry." He said through tears. "I'm a disgrace!"

"You were kidnapped by a psychopath." Yondu whispered. "You had a right to be scared."

Peter looked at Yondu with surprise, but the blue alien pulled him back to the hug and continued:

"Listen to me, Quill. You're pretty clever for your age and I will be the first to admit it, but you're still a little kid. Moreover, there will be always things bigger and stronger than you." Yondu broke the embrace and rested his hands on Peter's shoulders. He looked at the boy with a light smile. "That's why teammates are for."

Peter smiled too. Suddenly Yondu's expression changed into more serious.

"But try not to be stupid next time, okay?"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

For the next few weeks the Ravagers were strangely kind to Peter. They were asking how he's doing, they weren't sending him away or acting mean towards him; they were trying to cheer him up, whenever he seemed sad… Peter didn't know if they really felt that way, or maybe if it was Yondu's order, but he could use more of that in the future. Of course, after some time Ravagers decided that he recovered mentally from the trauma of the kidnapping and started to be mean to him again.

Yondu was observing with satisfaction that Peter remained his cheerful, quick talking self. It seemed that the kidnapping didn't leave any long-term effects on him. However, during these few weeks of boy's recovering, Yondu's eyes were sometimes focusing on rope marks on Peter's hands. The Centaurian was then remembering all the things the kid went through. And he was thinking that maybe, just maybe, the memories of his capture will stay with Quill forever.

**Edit:**

**Are you, people, disappointed that it's not Yondu's arrow that he stole from Phalbar?**


End file.
